Electrifying Rendezvous
by Mayu280
Summary: The Castelia city gym leader only went to Nacrene to deliver birthday gifts to his niece and spend yet another Valentine's Day at the café. He never expected any favours from the Rendezvous pokemon. Contains: juxtapozshipping. Deal with it, dueces.


**Hello my fellow Joltik and Juxtapozshipping lovers! I couldn't wait to write a juxtapozshipping one-shot, and my **actual** first LONG one-shot isn't finished at all... so enjoy my late Valentine's Day Gift, and wait for "Touko the Matchmaker" some other day.**

**Enjoy!~**

****The Castelia City gym leader was only in Nacrene to give his niece, Loblolly, a new sewing kit and a couple of fabric designs for her birthday, and having his usual Valentine's Day outside the Nacrene cafe. The sweet accordion music was his only consolation for loneliness on this recurring holiday.

But this year, he did more than just drinking coffee and eating Poffins while sketching. He didn't really expect the Rendezvous Pokemon to surprise him _this_ year, above all the past years. So why now? This enigma haunted poor Burgh's head for quite some time.

Burgh Arty was just outside of the Nacrene café. Carrying his chocolate coffee on one hand, and his paper bag of Poffins on the other, while on his shoulder drooped a black leather satchel where he kept his steno sketch pad.

He placed his cargo on the table and let himself fall on a chair and stretch. He flicked a few Pokedollars to land them in the accordion-man's hat and said,

"Play a smooth, soothing one, kind sir. Thank you." And the sweet accordion started playing a soft tune he requested and received everyday this time of the year.

The bug-type pokemon user sipped a bit of his chocolate coffee and let his dearest pokemon, Joltik, out on the table and fed it four poffins.

He then sighed and took an old newspaper from yesterday and read as his pokemon jumped into the Poffins bag and began stuffing itself.

After a few ten minutes of reading intently and monotonously about the Valentine's Day Festival, something more yellow than the sunset took place at the table in front of him. A woman with very short yet stylish hair, a quite eccentric and eye-raiser shirt with patterns that showed her skin (kind of like a bee), black leggings, and yellow heels took a seat one table away from the flabbergasted male gym leader.

What the 25-year-old Burgh felt was quite outlandish and peculiar. He, as cliché as it may sound, felt electrified by the charms of the electric-type gym leader, Elesa. So electrified he felt, he could have very well sung "You're the One that I Want" right then and there if he had let himself admit those feelings.

Suddenly, the bright-haired model looked up from her paper and gazed straight into the dumbfounded male's jade eyes. It seems that he had been staring at her for quite a while. The shy man quickly ducked his head and turned a light shade of red. The blond seemed to smile and blush too.

She closed and put away her newspaper, disposed of her cup of coffee, and walked up to the table where the insect artist was at.

"Are you reading today's paper?" She asked the brown-haired man.

"Um, nope. Sorry. I couldn't find a newspaper for the 14th, but I saved this one from yesterday and read some more articles. Do you..."

"Alright," the blonde replied hearing his speech. She sat at the empty chair and took out an old brown newspaper from her shoulder bag.

"I keep old newspapers,too," she said sliding it to Burgh. "It's about the Valentine's Day Festival from two years ago," she continued.

"Well, this is a very unexpected coincidence. I'd actually think the Nimbasa gym leader would be very busy this day. How come you came to this very café?" Said the brown-haired man more calmly.

"You see, I usually stay in Nimbasa because I used to hang out with my boyfriend," she said, "But since that hasn't happened in 14 months, I decided to relax in a rural yet beautiful area at sunset. And I figured, why not? How about you? How long have you been coming here on Valentine's Day?" said Elesa.

"It's been quite some time," he admitted,"But I certainly never expected the Rendezvous Pokemon to do me any miracles."

A small silence came between the two, until a certain Joltik knocked over a certain Poffin bag.

"Oh! Who is this little guy?" Exclaimed the electric-type leader.

_"Jolt! Joltik! Joltik!" _chirped the minute furry spider.

"Oh, this is my Joltik, it seems he sneaked into the poffin bag when I wasn't looking. I'm sorry, I-"

"There's no need to be sorry! I love Joltiks! In fact..." she grabbed a custom-painted green and yellow pokeball from her shoulder bag and said, "Go! Juliette!" And out came a female Joltik with a red bow on its head.

"A female Joltik..." said Burgh. He watched as the pair scurried and played on the ground.

"I think the Rendezvous pokemon did an excellent work. I happen to have a Luvdisc right here! How about we meet again, you know, get to know each other better?" said the blonde as her blue eyes glistened.

"...Sure!" said the insect artist.

"Perfect!" squealed the model. She got out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. "Here's my number so we can chat. I'd like to meet again and drink some chocolate coffee sometime," she said. "C'mon, Juliette!" And she tied a little leash on her Joltik and left without a single word.

"...Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Joltik?" asked the gym leader. _"Joltik?"_ chirped the little fur ball. "Yes,that was an electrifying rendezvous."

End

**Well, if you're wondering or didn't pay attention, the Rendezvous pokemon is Luvdisc! And one meaning for rendezvous is "date" so I hope it makes sense!**

**Also, I know there aren't many BurghxElesa (juxtapozshipping) lover out there but, at least you can search under "burgh and elesa"! so I hope you will find this entertaining because I missed eating take out with my parents for this! (no joke.)**

**Love,**

**~Mayu280**


End file.
